rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Duel in the Darkspace Pt 2
This is the eighth chapter of Yu-gi-oh legends unite! Transcript The Duel between Zenovian Emperor Shade and time-traveling Duelist Vizor is at a fever pitch. Shade managed to summon his Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon and Vizor counters by Accel Synchro Summoning his T.G. Blade Blaster. Shade: Your Blade Blaster is powerful, but it pales in comparison to my Darkspace monsters. Vizor: We'll see which of our monsters is more powerful. Now, make your move. Shade: Oh, I will! [Shade draws his card]] I activate Card of Dark Cosmic! By tossing a Darkspace or Cosmic monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards from my deck. [Shade sends a card in his hand to the Graveyard and draws two from his deck.] Shade: Next, I summon forth Dark Galaxy Knight. (A fiendish version of Galaxy Knight emerges) Leo: Wait a minute! Dark Galaxy Knight is a Level 8 monster! He should've sacrificed two monsters to summon it! Mizar: Not exactly, Leo. Since Shade's Cosmic-Eyes is a Darkspace monster, he can summon Dark Galaxy Knight without sacrificing another monster. Shade: That's correct, Mizar. And now I'll overlay my two Darkspace monsters to build the Overlay Network two monsters turn into purple streaks of energy that enter a swirling galaxy and a pillar of purple light bursts from the portal This monster will bring chills into your bones and cause chaos in its wake! a storm cloud, dark energy form a set of wings and a pair of piercing red eyes open within I Xyz Summon! Witness the ascension of Cosmic-Eyes Terror Darkspace Dragon! (Shade's Xyz Monster is a corrupted version of Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, with dark energy orbs on its wings and body) Yuya: No way! Astral: Shade is able to Xyz Summon? Shade: How does it look to stare into the face of your imminent destruction? Vizor: I've faced it before and I'm not afraid of it or you. Shade: You will be afraid once I activate my Terror Darkspace's special ability! As soon as it's called into battle, all of your monsters summoned from the Extra Deck are destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage for each one! Go, Terror Typhoon! (A dark twister starts swirling and approaches Blade Blaster) Vizor: Your monster's not the only one with tricks! Watch this! By banishing Jet Falcon from my Graveyard, I can banish Blade Blaster from the field until the next Standby Phase. (Vizor's monster disappears in a burst of pixels just before the twister could hit) Shade: Well played, but it won't save your face-down card. I activate Terror Darkspace's other ability! By using two Overlay Units, all of your Spell and Trap cards are blown away! (The two purple orbs that revolve around the Dragon enter the core on its chest, strengthening the twister as it sweeps up Vizor's face-down card) Vizor: You have to do better than that, Emperor! Before you can destroy my card, I'll activate it! TGX3-DX2! [Vizor's Trap is revealed. Warwolf, Catapult Dragon and Duplicator slip out of his Graveyard] By returning three T.G. monsters in my Graveyard, I can draw two cards! [Vizor's cards return to his deck and he draws two after the deck is shuffled] Shade: You may have two extra cards, but you still have no monsters. That means my Terror Darkspace Dragon can attack you directly! (The dark dragon prepares to attack. Vizor tries to think of a way to protect his Life Points. He remembered the glowing cards that scattered. He noticed a card on top of a picnic table and rushes over to grab it. The dark dragon fires a purple beam of energy right at Vizor and it strikes. Shade smirks evilly with satisfaction, but it disappears once the smoke clears, revealing that Vizor still stands) Shade: What?! How is this possible?! You should've lost a lot of Life Points! Luna: Yeah! Terror Darkspace Dragon had 3500 Attack Points, yet Vizor didn't lose any. Yuya: If that were the case, then he must've used an Action Card. Akiza: Action Card? Declan: Did you see all those glowing cards that were scattered across the battlefield? Those are Action Cards, a special variety of cards exclusive to Action Duels. Action Cards have different effects, based on the situation and environment, but any Duelist can use them to their advantage. Shay: And since Vizor didn't take any damage, he must've used the Action Spell Damage Banish, which reduced the damage he would take to zero. Shade: So you managed to avoid total defeat. That changes nothing. I activate Card of Sanctity! Joey: Since when does he use that? Shade Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands.